Teletubbies Episodes
Ever since 1999, The Teletubbies has become a really successful show, earning over 100 episodes in total. Here is a full list of them. Teh List 1.Po Eats a Flower *Po eats a flower, but then realizes its a Fire Flower and then explodes. 2.Shut Up Tinky Winky! *Tinky Winky won't shut up about the newest Terminator Movie. 3.Fun With Guns *Dipsy finds a gun, and accidently shoots Laa-Laa. 4.Watching 2 Girls 1 Cup *The Teletubbies watch 2girls1cup, and vomit everywhere. 5.Noo-Noo Dies *Noo-Noo dies, which leads to the funeral. 6.The President Makes A Visit *The president of the USA visits the Teletubbies, and they try to make Tubbytoast explode, much to Obama's delight. 7.Fan Club *The Teletubbies visit the Nintendo Fan Club, where they beat up a dead mouse. 8.Party Tiiiime *The Teletubbies go to New York and get drunk, which leads to them getting run over by a bus by Bubs. 9.Swearing Is Fun *Po says the F word. This episode is banned in numerous countries because every human being nowadays is offended by everything. 10.Killing Tinky Winky *Laa-Laa accidently kills Tinky Winky. 11.What are my kids watching? *Tinky Winky jumps off a cliff, while Laa-Laa eats a baby. 12.Sonic Kills Weegee *Teletubbies discover that sonic killed Weegee so they do random stuff while Live and Learn Plays. 13.Mr. Plow *Mr. Plow visits Teletubbyland and kills them with his plow truck. 14.Smoking is Fun *The Teletubbies smoke some cigarettes, until La La accidently drops one on a bomb and it explodes. 15.A Trip to Scuttles Cove *The Teletubbies go to Scuttles Cove at Disney's private island just to vandilize it. 16.Caveman Times *A clipshow of what the Teletubbies did back in 100 BC. 17.EXPLOSION MANIA!!! *The Teletubbies watch NASCAR cars exploding, which makes them explode as well because JOHN CENABURSTEDINTOTHETVANDWRECKEDSHITUP 18.Po Unmasked *Po takes off his mask, and he turns out to be DIO!!!!!! 19.Wolfenstein 3D *Laa-Laa plays Wolfenstein 3D and gets inspired to reenact it in real life. (this episode was banned from TV after the colombine high school shooting) 20.Science Fair *The Teletubbies have a Science Fair! 21.Fun with Microsoft Sam *Laa-Laa finds an old Windows XP computer in Po's grandma's basement and has fun with Microsoft Sam. 22.Cheese Is Yellow *The Teletubbies discover that cheese is yellow, and then they all do stupid things 23.Mario Craps!!!!!!!!!!! *Mario craps on Tinky Wanky's head, while Lanky Kong does his native dance. 24.Dirty Po *Po says that he doesn't want any damn vegetables, which causes all the Teletubbies to complain to Super Nanny. 25.Jaywalking The Street *The Teletubbies go to Walmart and are killed by haunted Frozen toys. 26.The Contest *Tinky-Winky and Po wonder what Laa-Laa and Dipsy are doing in the closet 27.La-La Eats Tacos *Laa-Laa takes a dump 12 times. 28.Gorilla Kong *Dipsy talks about porn to a bunch of 2nd graders and a gorilla. 29.The Evil Bag *The Teletubbies open what they think is a candy bag, but it turns out to be a portal to Hell. 30.6th of July *The Teletubbies celebrate 6th of July and get there ass kicked by Woody. 31.Diddy Kong *Diddy Kong visits Teletubbyland and goes on a killing spree with his Peanut Gun. 32.Poo *Po meets his evil clone, Poo! Where all he does is destroy there house with his friend, Baby Bear. 33.Baby Bear R3turns *Baby Bear comes back to Teletubbyland and vandalizes there house. Again. 34.Baby on Board *Tinky Winky gets one of those "Baby on Board" bumper stickers, which leads to everyone thinking hes gay. 35.Disneyland *The Teletubbies spent there day at Disneyland...'s picnic area. 36.Fozzie Bear *Fozzie Bear visits Teletubbyland and farts on cakes. 37.Teletubbys go to WWII *The Teletubbies go back in time to WWII just to destroy some guy just so they can make autists outlawed. 38.Noo-Noo Returns *Noo-Noo comes back to life by the power of Strong Bad. 39.Nigel and his stick *The Teletubbies steal Nigels Stick and then Nigel becomes Guweegee. 40.Chuck Norris *Chuck Norris comes to Teletubbyland just to talk about his homophobia. 41.Easter Special *The Teletubbies celebrate Easter by trying to resurrect Stalin. 42.Stupid Fat Bear *The Teletubbies go on YouTube just to watch a video about a Fat Bear with a balloon dancing, which turns out to be some internet screamer video. 43.Blue the Kirby Dies?!?! *Tinky Wanky kills Blue the Kirby on accident. 44.Yoshi's Island *The Teletubbies accidentally nuke Yoshi's Island, which leads to a lawsuit by Yoshi. 45.Pokemon *Dipsy realizes that he is a Pikachu when he wakes up, and Tinky Winky captures him with his Burger King Pokeball toy, which later he suffocates on. 46.Coffee *The Teletubbies drink coffee and apparently get high for some reason after drinking it. 47.Kill the Ponies! *Laa-Laa plays an arcade game by NintenDOH! called "Kill the Ponies!", which leads to Guweegee destroying the arcade because hes a big fat baby. 48.The Enclosed Instruction Book *Po finds an enclosed instruction book, which he gets sucked into for some reason. Later in the episode it is revealed that the book is the one owned by IM Meen. 49.The Simpsons *The Teletubbies meet The Simpsons, where they are killed by Itchy and Scratchy later. 50.Talking Flowers Say Stupid Stuff *The talking flowers tell Dipsy that her mom is ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 51.Goatse *A picture of Goatse that plays for 30 minutes. This episode was never aired on TV for obvious reasons. 52.The Grinch *The Grinch steals all the Teletubbies Toys, which leads to them rebuying them for numerous Taco Bells/Walmarts. 53.STUPID MORON! *Tinky Winky becomes a nazi for some reason. 54.wint *dril 55.Boom Boom Pow *Tinky Winky sings Boom Boom Pow, then Noo-Noo accidentally kills him by stabbing him. 56.Flik *Laa-Laa finds a bug. 57.Tinky Winky Watches Random Stuff *Tinky Winky reenacts Mr. Hands with his friend, Bill Clinton. This episode was also never released, but you can watch it on a secret PornHub page. 58.Tinky Winky Drowns *Tinky Winky tries swimming and FAILS!!!!!!!! 59.Too Much Caffeine *Tinky Winky drinks too much coffee. and FAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 60.Fast Food *Po drives to every single fast food chain in the world. 61.Heavy *Heavy Weapons Guy visits Teletubbyland to spread his cancerous TF2 maymays. 62.Charmeleon *An episode where there a picture of a Charmeleon for 30 minutes, a couple of seconds before the credits the face from Scary Maze Game and it plays the scream from the Mario 3: Around the World bootleg. 63.The Picture of Doom *Po see's a picture of GOATSE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 64.Chili Dogs *Tinky Winky eats a Chili Dog then Sonic beats him up with a dildo. 65.Lanky Kong *A carpon copy of the Diddy Kong episode, but instead with Lanky Kong as Diddy Kong. 66.Fluttershy *The Teletubbies run Fluttershy off a cliff 67.Paper Mario *The Teletubbies play Paper Mario for the N64 and get bored of it 4 seconds later. 68.CDi *The Teletubbies find an old CDi with Link and the Faces of Evil CD lying around in his basement and make all kinds of YouTube Poop jokes from 2007. 69.Lakitu MUST DIE *The Teletubbies try to kill the Lakitu after playing a Mario game. 70.Roger Ebert Should Lay of the Fatty Foods *The Teletubbies meet Roger Ebert at the Aquarium. Or Planetarium or Museum or whatever I don't give a shit 71.Roger Rabbit *Roger Rabbit accidentally kills Po while the Teletubbies were playing Soccer. 72.BREAKFAST *While the Teletubbies were eating there breakfast, George Volcano comes and kills them all with his lava. 73.Strong Bad *The Homestar Runner characters try to kill the Teletubbies for some reason. 74.Tinky Winky Wacks to Pony Pron *Guweegee finds Tinky Winky mastrubating to Pony porn, which leads to Guweegee destroying his old Windows 98 computer. 75.Fred Dies *Fred dies of Spontaneous Combustion. 76.No Sleep" *The Teletubbies see that Weird Cat and Mouse Gif and can't sleep after seeing it. 77.Butts make Poo'' *Baby Bear plans to destory Teletubbyland. This is the only episode where the Teletubbies don't appear in it. 78.'''Wii from Hell *Dipsy buys an evil possessed Wii from Steve and Jimmy. 79.The Return Of Baby Bear (again) *Baby Bear returns to Tellytubbyland just to throw eggs 80.Taxes *The Teletubbies have had enough of paying taxes and protest The White House like a bunch of over-offended white people. 81.Noo-Noo kills Brian Griffin *Noo-Noo and the Teletubbies drive a car around Family Guy World, where he purposely kills off Brian Griffin. 82.Fried Chicken *Laa-Laa finds a photoshopped picture of Colonel Sanders pooping on a box of chicken and dies of a stroke shortly after. 83.German? *The Teletubbies watch the Japanese Stitch cartoon, thinking that it is German. 84.Dumb Moments *A clipshow episode featuring all kinds of dumb things. 85.Pipes??? *Tinky Winky finds a time bomb, and throws it into a pipe to The Mushroom Kingdom. 86.Barb Wire *Tinky Winky watches Barb Wire, a film made for KnowYourMemers, and dies of a stroke shortly after. 87.Puppet Show *Po hosts his own puppet show in bloody England, mate. 88.Dinner with way fu. *Tinky Winky has DINNER with his animu way fu. 89.Teletubbies Watch South Park *The Teletubbies watch South Park. Yeah. 90.YouTube *The Teletubbies make there own shitty Lets Plays of Shenmue. 91.Back to the Future *Dipsy goes back to the future to prevent the whole series from happening. Episodes 92-94 were only released in China, and were just Donkey Kong Country TV Show episodes. 95.Tanks, Planes, and Submarines *Dipsy buys a lot of WWII artillery for 1 million dollars. 96.fruitloop of doom *rhe frootfleep off deom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 97.Dipsy gets a Pie in the face *Dipsy has a casual talk with Bill O Reily for 29 minutes, and gets a Cherry Pie in the face shortly after. 98.Meet the Pyro *The TF2 video "Meet the Pyro" but with the Teletubbies getting burn by fire.. 99.Tinky Winky and the Box Factory *Tinky Winky takes a trip to the Teletubbyland Box Factory (owned by Noo-Noo) and gets turned into a box by accidentally going into a machine. 100.Teletubbies Say Uh-Oh For The Last Time!(Series Finale) *Every single villain from the last 100 episodes comes to Teletubbyland to finally destroy the Teletubbies once and for all. Aftermath Shortly after it was cancelled, The Teletubbies never aired on TV ever again, and the episodes appeared on numerous official and bootleg DVDs, VHSes, BluRays, LazerDiscs and BETA tapes. The creators later one were arrested for doing a lot of crack cocaine at the Deja Vu Strip Club in Tampa Bay, Florida. Since then, The Teletubbies have become a pop culture and Teddy the Bear Wiki icon. Category:Articles that are approved by WayStudios